


Vazio

by stegirlxx



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Light is dead, Pain, Sad Ending, Suffering, Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stegirlxx/pseuds/stegirlxx
Summary: - Eu não quero que você mate L.- Como é Light Yagami?!Rem encarou Light incrédula, seguindo seus passos nervosos pela sala minúscula de um dos dormitórios da base investigativa. Os olhos do assassino intitulado Kira brilhavam na escuridão e a cada relâmpago no céu refletiam a seriedade e verdade das palavras proferidas pelo jovem à shinigami.- Você me escutou Rem. Os planos mudaram. Não quero mais que mate L!Se Light tivesse sentido remorso e desistisse de matar L. Final alternativo para o episódio 25, Silêncio.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Vazio

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem! :)

Ainda era dia, mas a escuridão do céu enganava os olhos ingênuos. A neblina e a chuva passageira cobriram toda a extensão do horizonte azulado. Tudo era cinza e apenas cinza. A violenta brisa atacava com força as árvores dos parques e os grandiosos prédios de Tóquio. Ninguém se atrevia a sair às ruas e os poucos indivíduos que estavam à mercê do azar de serem pegos na tempestade corriam pelo asfalto vazio em direção a seus próprios lares. O sol mantivera-se escondido e não dava sinais de retornar tão cedo.

O relógio batia seis horas da tarde e o simples gotejar da chuva transformara-se em pancadas fortes, em um tiroteio barulhento de granizos. Desde pequenas casas até grandes edifícios, nenhum deles podia ignorar o barulho interminável feito pela natureza em fúria. Pedras medianas e grandes de granizo lotavam as ruas e as calhas de casas humildes. Logo, as pedras de gelo juntar-se-iam a água meio ácida da chuva, inundando a cidade e impedindo o tráfego.

A população presa em casa assistia o jornal horrorizada. Crianças assustadas choravam para suas mães e outras dormiam esperando o temporal ir embora. Pais angustiados clamavam desesperadamente a Deus que os protegessem dos perigos da chuva e outros riam pela oportunidade de descanso oferecida pelas divindades.

Entretanto, mesmo com esse caos, a equipe investigativa do Japão não podia parar. Com tantas mortes feitas pelo assassino misterioso, conhecido como Kira, toda pressão recaia sobre os ombros dos 7 homens responsáveis pela investigação. As mentes da equipe estavam exaustas de tanto trabalho interminável. Todos desejavam mais do que tudo resolver o mistério do caso e pegar Kira de uma vez, pois assim a paz seria instaurada novamente. Todos sabiam que sem L e Light não conseguiriam pegar Kira.

_______________________________//_______________________________

\- Eu não quero que você mate L.

\- Como é Light Yagami?!

Rem encarou Light incrédula, seguindo seus passos nervosos pela sala minúscula de um dos dormitórios da base investigativa. Os olhos do assassino intitulado Kira brilhavam na escuridão e a cada relâmpago no céu refletiam a seriedade e verdade das palavras proferidas pelo jovem à shinigami.

\- Você me escutou Rem. Os planos mudaram. Não quero mais que mate L!

A shinigami não conseguia compreender o que fizera Light mudar de ideia tão bruscamente acerca de se livrar do seu maior obstáculo. Seu maior adversário e ameaça.

\- Mas, não foi isso que você queria? Me usar para matar L? Você não queria se aproveitar do amor que eu nutro por Misa para salvá-la de L, matando-o e terminando com minha vida no processo? Admita Light Yagami, você queria eliminar nós dois de seu mapa. Você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por Misa. Então, sabendo que L planeja executá-la caso confirme que ela seja o segundo Kira, eu irei sacrificar minha vida, pois eu amo-a. Mas, você, Light Yagami, não sabe o que é amar, então nunca poderá entender a magnitude deste sentimento.

Rem esperava que Light se irritasse com a tamanha ousadia da shinigami em confrontá-lo, entretanto o que ele esboçou em seu rosto não foi nada que a deusa da morte esperava: remorso.

\- Sabe Rem... – Começou o jovem. – Eu sei o que eu fiz e sei o que ocorrerá caso meu plano prossiga como o esperado. Eu coloquei você em uma situação sem volta, entre morrer e viver para salvar Misa e acabar com L. Eu sei o que eu disse... – Light abaixou a cabeça e com um profundo exalar confessou. – Mas... eu não quero mais fazer isso.

\- O que?! – Disse Rem incrédula.

\- Isso! Eu quero que tudo isso pare, chega! Eu não aguento mais! – A voz suplicante e ofegante de Light assustou a shinigami que não conseguia acreditar que o quê Kira estava dizendo era verdade.

\- Não pode ser! Eu não consigo acreditar! Como você a este ponto do jogo pode pensar em desistir, tendo quase saído como vitorioso? Por que? Isso não faz sentido nenhum!

\- Você não entenderia... – Disse Light, enquanto encarava a janela minúscula do cômodo. Grandes nuvens cinzas cobriam o vasto céu de Tóquio anunciando que logo uma forte tempestade estava por vir.

\- Com certeza eu não entenderia, porque você Light Yagami é nojento, doente e a criatura mais asquerosa que eu já vi em todos os meus anos de vida! – O olhar duro da shinigami no rapaz não parecia afetá-lo em nada. – O que eu quero saber é como ficará Misa. Ela ainda está sob ameaça. Com sua vontade ou não eu matarei L caso ele tente encostar um dedo em Misa para machucá-la.

\- Não! Você não fará isso! – Afirmou Light com fúria e frieza. – Misa só está correndo perigo de vida por minha causa. Se eu sumir e fizer Misa parar, Kira não existirá e logo ela não correrá mais risco de vida. – Light parou seu diálogo com Rem para recuperar o fôlego. – Eu preciso que você vá até Misa agora e peça para ela renunciar a posse do caderno, como uma ordem minha. Depois, peça a Ryuk que passe a posse do Death Note a você, assim você poderá ficar com o caderno e não deixará mais ninguém encostar nele. – O jovem pausou sua frase esperando alguma pergunta da shinigami, como nada veio, ele prosseguiu. – Após isso, só restará o Death Note da base. Quando chegar o momento eu irei transferir a posse dele a você e quando eu fizer isso você pegará o caderno e voltará para o mundo dos shinigami.

\- E o que eu falo para Ryuk? Ele não iria querer que você parasse de ser Kira.

\- Ele não precisa saber. Só fale a ele que faz parte do plano. – Disse Light com firmeza. – Eu sugiro que você vá até Misa indo por debaixo da terra, para que ninguém te veja. Eles achariam estranho se vissem você saindo ou entrando junto comigo. – Rem acenou que entendia. Virando-se para a parede oposta à Light, ela sumiu pelo chão de granito.

_______________________________//_______________________________

\- Como assim Rem? Light quer que eu renuncie a posse sobre o Death Note?

\- Exato Misa. Ele quer que você faça isso agora!

\- Mas... – Disse Misa hesitante. – Logo agora que voltamos a ser Kira? Isso não combina com o meu Light. Eu o conheço a bastante tempo pra saber que algo está errado. Ele está bem Rem? Diz que sim. – Enfatizou Misa com genuína preocupação.

\- Ele aparenta estar bem. Pelo pouco que me disse, tudo passa de um plano, como outros realizados por ele.

\- Que interessante, outro dos geniais planos de Light, o que ele está aprontando dessa vez. – Disse Ryuk, chegando na sala do apartamento de Misa para prestar atenção à conversa.

\- Ele pediu também que logo após a renúncia de Misa, você Ryuk deve passar a posse do caderno a mim.

\- Entendo... Ele mandou uma maçã pra mim? – Disse Ryuk esperançosamente.

\- Não. Ele está com pressa e deseja que tudo seja feito como ele está mandando!

\- Aff... Pena. Vamos logo então com isso! Provavelmente ele está guardando minha maçã para depois.

\- Espera Rem! – Gritou Misa preocupada. – Eu não quero esquecer você de novo. – Rem já conseguia ver o brilho das lágrimas recém formadas nos olhos de Misa.

\- Eu não irei deixá-la, lembre-se disso Misa. Em qualquer lugar que estiver eu vou estar lá observando você. – Num impulso, Misa interrompeu a shinigami, abraçando a deusa bem forte como se não quisesse soltar mais.

\- Promete?! Promete que não me deixará? – Disse Misa contra o peito de Rem.

\- Eu prometo. – Ressaltou Rem, sussurrando no ouvido de Misa com carinho na voz.

\- Ok... – Após uma longa respiração, Misa ergueu a cabeça para Rem com bastante coragem, afastando-se dela para olhar Ryuk. – Eu renuncio a posse do Death Note.

Ditas essas palavras, Misa desmaiou. Com cuidado Rem colocou-a na cama dela, voltando em seguida para Ryuk.

\- Agora a posse está com você Ryuk! Vamos, dê a posse a mim! – Disse Rem apressadamente.

\- Calma Rem, você está muito apressada. Aqui, pode pegar o caderno. – Disse Ryuk, estendendo o caderno para Rem. – Estou cada vez mais ansioso para saber o que Light planeja, tem alguma ideia Rem?

\- Eu não ligo para as intenções dele, só quero ver Misa bem e a salvo daquele detetive.

\- Hum... – Ryuk sabia que Rem estava escondendo algo dele, mas no momento ele não se preocupou em descobrir o que era. – Acho que você deve voltar a Light. O que mais devo fazer? Ele pediu mais alguma coisa?

\- Não, por enquanto é isso. Fique livre para fazer o que quiser. Adeus! – Disse Rem, sumindo pelo chão.

Ryuk ficou um tempo pensando e logo resolveu procurar uma maça pela cidade, buscando eliminar seu tédio.

\- Espero que tenha pensado em algo legal Light.

_______________________________//_______________________________

\- Alguém viu Light pessoal? – Perguntou Matsuda à equipe de investigação. Todos olharam para ele com curiosidade, como se fizessem a mesma pergunta.

\- Acho que ele foi tomar um ar. Com a pressão da investigação nessas últimas horas eu entendo que ele queira dar um tempo. – Disse Soichiro Yagami, demonstrando simpatia pelo filho.

\- É... deve ser isso. – Disse Aizawa. – Então, logo ele voltará. – Suspirando, ele passou as mãos pelos cachos marrons encaracolados, num gesto de profundo estresse. – Ah, quem dera? Estamos na estaca zero. Higuchi morreu e ainda não sabemos quem são o primeiro e segundo Kira!

\- Tudo isso está nos levando a lugar nenhum! – Proferiu Mogi enquanto andava de um beco para o outro no esquadrão. – Quando pensamos estar próximos da verdade tudo se vira contra nós. Kira está fazendo-nos de palhaços!

\- Calma! Vocês acalmem-se! – Gritou Soichiro. – Temos que continuar as buscas, não é hora de parar ainda! Não podemos desistir, pois o Japão e o mundo contam com a gente. – Com convicção, o chefe de polícia olhou para todos os membros da sala. – E tenho certeza que logo pegaremos Kira, é só uma questão de tempo. Não é mesmo Ryuzaki?

A mente principal da investigação ficara calada em frente as telas dos computadores da base, absorvendo dados e desfrutando de outro dos bolos açucarados trazidos por Watari. Ryuzaki esboçava o rotineiro comportamento de sentar-se estranhamente, pegar qualquer coisa a sua frente com dedos em formato de pinças, além de adicionar inúmeros cubinhos de açúcar a seu chá já frio e adoçado. Entretanto, era perceptível que o maior detetive do mundo não estava com humor para conversas.

\- Ryuzaki, você está bem? – Perguntou Soichiro, percebendo que o jovem estava mais distante e triste. O olhar abatido de Ryuzaki não passou despercebido pela equipe.

Subitamente, o detetive levantou-se de sua cadeira, em sua famosa posição curvada, e dirigiu-se até as escadas que levavam aos andares superiores.

\- Eu vou procurar Light lá encima. Daqui a pouco eu volto. – Disse Ryuzaki sumindo, momentos depois, da vista dos policiais.

\- Ele não parece bem. – Disse Matsuda, cortando o silêncio entre os quatro homens na sala.

\- Jura Matsuda, não havíamos percebido! – Gritou Aizawa com sarcasmo. – Provavelmente, ele só está chateado com o caminho da investigação. Não temos nada que incrimine ninguém! Eu entendo que ele deve estar estressado e frustrado.

Toda equipe assentiu, olhando para o topo da escada onde Ryuzaki havia sumido.

\- Ryuzaki e Light juntos são os melhores! Tenho certeza que conseguirão pensar em algo! - Afirmou Matsuda.

\- Esperemos que sim. – Concordou Soichiro, expressando preocupação com o futuro incerto da investigação.

Do lado de fora da sede um alto trovão retumbou e o som estrondoso atingiu o prédio com força. A tempestade não dava sinais de trégua.

\- Espero que Light não esteja fora nessa chuva. – Disse Soichiro, antes de voltar a analisar outra papelada do caso deixada em sua mesa.

_______________________________//_______________________________

Contra a pele, as gotas de chuva eram frias e incômodas, mas Light não se importou com isso. No telhado do grande edifício ele sentou-se no parapeito, absorvendo toda a chuva grossa sobre si mesmo. Os trovões não o assustavam, nem mesmo quando caíam próximos ao prédio. Lá de cima, ele observou a cidade antes agitada, agora vazia. Todos haviam ido para casa, mas ele não tinha uma casa. Não mais.

As nuvens grossas no céu impediam os raios solares de se infiltrarem na cidade. Sem a luz, a escuridão tomava conta das ruas, dos becos, das casas, sem misericórdia ou compaixão. Mas, Light já não se importava.

A água caía do céu como uma cachoeira divina, inundando a terra com sua graça e grandeza. Tanto as ruas estreitas, quanto as largas absorviam o impacto da água contra o asfalto, e o concreto amolecia aos poucos. Um ou outro guarda-chuva perdido nessa confusão da natureza era levado pelo vento, percorrendo o céu tumultuoso. Os raios passavam pelas gotículas minúsculas de água, distribuindo volts e elétrons de potência poderosos, que iluminavam por um breve momento a vida de todo japonês, eliminando a terrível escuridão.

Mas, tão logo como chegara, a luz desaparecia e a sombra erguia-se novamente. O calor dos raios extinguia-se e apenas o frio restava. Sem conforto, sem luz, sem esperança, apenas frio.

E de tanto frio, de tanta escuridão, de tantas sombras, o vazio tornou-se aturável. Embora o frio incomodasse e fosse temido, os seres vivos aprenderam a lutar contra ele. Quando a escuridão se aproximava, velas e luzes de esperança eram acesas. Quando o frio ameaçava, mantas eram vestidas e o fogo produzido. Quando nada resolvia, todos punham-se a rezar e o medo dissolvia-se. A luz não precisaria ser eterna, pois enquanto a esperança reinasse, a escuridão manter-se-ia longe. O mundo erguer-se-ia e vangloriaria para sempre. Todos tinham uma luz dentro de si. Ninguém precisava de outra luz.

A luz salvadora nunca existirá. Light não poderia ser luz. Light era a escuridão. E foi essa percepção que o levou a perceber o vazio dentro de si. Esse vazio era escuro e frio, desprovido de luz e calor. Esse vazio absorvia todo raio luminoso que entrava como um buraco negro, sem volta. Por dentro, tudo era escuridão. O brilho era falso, pois a luz não vingava. Toda luz em light era falsa. Tudo era vazio. Esse vazio era destrutivo e egoísta, através dele não existia nada. Esperança era uma palavra desconhecida para o vazio. Não havia luz, não havia nada. Só havia trevas no vazio e a escuridão lá perduraria para sempre.

Light não queria acreditar no vazio, entretanto tudo em sua vida apontava para o vazio, para o nada. O mundo não tinha explicação, as verdades eram supérfluas diante da magnitude do nada. O mundo era vazio destituído de significado. Deus existindo ou não, o mundo é o nada. Todos os seres humanos morrem um dia e ao morrerem todos irão ao nada. Não há céu e inferno, mas sim o nada, o vazio eterno. Eternamente sua consciência vagará pelo vazio e infinitamente não será nada. Light não pertence a luz, Light pertence ao nada e unicamente a ele para sempre.

A verdade era inevitável, mas era a única verdade que ele conhecia. Light só ao vazio pertencia. Nada mais era real, somente o nada.

\- Eu pertenço somente ao vazio.

Não havia o que temer, o que lamentar e sofrer, pois essa era a verdade inexorável. Não havia como impedi-la, nem como muda-la.

\- Só existe o vazio a mim.

O vazio era a única certeza naquele mar de mentiras. Vazio era a resposta. Vazio era a solução. Vazio era a esperança.

\- Só há o vazio.

Nada faz sentido. A única coisa com sentido é o vazio, o nada.

\- Só o nada faz sentido.

Light não era luz, Light era o vazio e acompanhado da escuridão ele nunca poderia brilhar novamente, verdadeiramente. Nunca fora real.

O jovem olhou para baixo, a altura não o assustava, pois o vazio estava lá, atraindo-o como um imã. O vazio chamava-o para lá. Sua vida só tinha algum sentido lá.

\- Só ao vazio pertenço.

A atenção de Light pousava unicamente sobre aquele ponto, tudo mais havia se dissolvido em escuridão. Não havia som e por um momento o coração de Light parou de bater. Sua respiração parou. Tudo congelou. Ele só ouvia lá de baixo uma voz chamando pelo seu nome. “É aqui que tu pertences”. Light estava a dois passos do vazio. A dois passos de sentir-se parte de algum lugar. Só havia uma última coisa a fazer.

\- Rem... – Um passo apenas restava. – Eu passo a posse do Death Note a você. – Light sentiu sua consciência desvanecer-se e enquanto caía em direção ao vazio, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se vivo. Um último raio foi o que viu antes que a escuridão o tomasse inteiramente.

Só existe o vazio. Light é o vazio. Light é o nada. Light é a escuridão.

_______________________________//_______________________________

Subindo as escadas que levavam ao telhado do grande edifício, o qual servia de QG para a equipe de investigação do caso Kira, Ryuzaki sentia uma crescente agonia em seu peito. De alguma forma, algo não parecia certo nesse desenrolar de acontecimentos das últimas horas. Sem Kira, sem mortes, sem Light. Ryuzaki sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo quando o mesmo naquela tarde parou de escutar os sinos. Esse inesperado acontecimento o fez duvidar se realmente na ocasião ele havia se enganado. Poderia ter sido um casamento ou uma igreja as verdadeiras fontes do som ensurdecedor dos sinos. Não. Era muito mais complexo do que parecia. Ele tinha 100% de certeza. E Light era a principal razão no centro de tudo isso. Tudo apontava para seu suspeito, a quem ele acusava de ser Kira.

\- O que está acontecendo com você Light? – Pensou Ryuzaki.

Como um detetive, sua libido investigativa era insaciável e essencial para a resolução de seus casos. Essa característica destacava-o de todos os outros, premiando-o com o título de maior detetive do mundo. Porém, estranhamente, Ryuzaki não se sentia aliviado ao ouvir o barulho abafado da chuva contra a estrutura de metal. O silêncio absoluto que normalmente o confortaria era a fonte de sua atual inquietação. Não adiantava negar. Se ele não fosse um pouco orgulhoso, admitiria para si mesmo estar preocupado.

Ryuzaki não sentia mais a morte espreitar sob sua sombra. Ao invés disso, a vida cumprimentava-o inesperadamente através do vento barulhento.

\- Light?!

Ninguém. Nem Light, nem a shinigami encontravam-se por perto, um fator intrigante e ameaçador sobre a ótica de Ryuzaki. Cogitava-se uma possível conspiração contra o detetive, com grandes probabilidades de ocorrer. Ryuzaki não tinha medo ou receios, ele estaria preparado para tudo que surgisse diante de si. Mas, nada veio em troca de suas reações anteriores ao dia nublado e frio.

\- Light?!

Ele não carregava um guarda-chuva consigo e mesmo assim atravessou a impiedosa chuva em busca de Light. As gotas geladas de água ensoparam suas roupas em menos de dez segundos. Ele sabia que mais dez minutos e ele poderia enfrentar uma grave gripe ou hipotermia, ficando doente e comprometendo o caso. Entretanto, ele continuou. Chamava pelo nome de Light incessantemente.

\- Light?! Você está aí? Se sim, responda-me!

Nada. Nada de Light. Em seu lugar apenas escuridão, sombras, frio, sem calor, sem luz. Ryuzaki esperava encontrá-lo no telhado. Duas mentes brilhantes pensariam igual, todavia não foi isso que ele viu nos últimos dias. Depois da captura de Higuchi, ele sentiu que o ingênuo Light foi substituído subitamente por um jovem frio e calculista, potencialmente psicopata e dono do título de Kira. A proximidade de ambos os jovens foi cortada por Light quando ele saiu do alcance diário e controlado de Ryuzaki.

Light não estava em nenhum lugar a vista. O telhado completamente vazio estava sendo inundado por grandes poças de água. Ryuzaki já sentia a frieza e umidade do chão sob seus pés descalços. Mas, o detetive não se importava. Ele tinha o forte pressentimento de que Light estava lá ou que pelo menos estivera lá.

Uma força desconhecida movia-o pelo espaçoso e cumprido telhado, coordenando seus movimentos como uma marionete. A borda. Ele estava lentamente sendo atraído para a borda. O vasto céu de Tóquio obscurecido pela neblina fizeram-no pensar que estava sendo guiado até o paraíso. Um lugar sagrado no qual as almas mortais boas descansariam em paz pelo resto da eternidade. Todavia, quando Ryuzaki pensava nisso não acreditava na existência de um paraíso e nem da possível existência de um inferno. Ele achava que o nada o aguardaria. Mesmo assim, Ryuzaki não sentia que aquela era sua hora.

Quanto mais se aproximava da borda mais apreensivo ele tornava-se. Sentia que algo ruim podia acontecer se chegasse lá. Infelizmente, Ryuzaki não tinha controle de seu corpo.

Os sinos não soavam. O respingar da chuva no asfalto era abafado. Naquele segundo um silêncio total foi instaurado sobre o detetive. O que ele viu não poderia ter o deixado mais em choque. O que ele viu tirou seu fôlego. Paralisado, seu controle motor inexistente, Ryuzaki não conseguia desviar seu olhar. L não conseguia acreditar, mesmo que todas as evidências apontassem para a mesma causa. Ele não queria acreditar, mesmo que houvesse 100% de confirmação sobre o que ele estava vendo diante de seus olhos.

Uma parte ingênua de seu cérebro queria crer na possibilidade de que Kira era o responsável por isso. Mas, a parte racional de seu cérebro sabia que essa era uma mentira para confortá-lo da verdade esmagadora. Uma verdade que ele não se sentiu preparado para enfrentar.

Nada fazia sentido naquele único segundo. Ao redor de si, Ryuzaki sentiu seu mundo desmoronar. L Lawlight estava petrificado, sem saber o que fazer.

A visão do casaco branco pendurado em uma das figas externas do prédio arrancou um gemido estrangulado da garganta trancada do detetive. Suas mãos fechavam-se em punhos apertados de raiva e medo. A mandíbula tremula esforçava-se para esconder sua agonia e seus gemidos do resto do Japão. Porém, as tentativas de seu corpo em esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos estavam sendo falhas.

Junto a chuva, gotas salgadas misturavam-se as gotas doces. Soluços misturavam-se aos trovões distantes. O barulho abafado da chuva sobre o chão amorteceu o som de impacto do corpo contra o concreto. Mesmo sem o sol, os olhos pretos e antes opacos brilhavam com a profundidade da emoção, espelhando pela primeira vez sentimentos genuínos que por tanto tempo foram reprimidos. O brilho das lágrimas era a única fonte de luz ali.

Lágrimas cristalinas rolavam tranquilamente pelas bochechas pálidas, entrando em solução com o resto da água no chão. Tudo havia entrado em estado de trânsito, dentro de um ciclo infinito, em câmera lenta. As mãos caídas cobriram os consecutivos soluços e logo faziam de tudo para trancafiar os gritos dentro das muralhas instáveis e em ruínas do jovem. Ryuzaki sentiu seu corpo ceder a pressão, ajoelhando-se inutilmente no chão. As lágrimas não paravam, a dor aguda em seu peito piorava e seu coração despedaçara-se.

Erguendo a cabeça, a visão que teve quase o levou a vomitar, conseguindo tirar mais soluços de seu corpo fraco. Lá em baixo, estirado no chão, sua luz jazia morta, coberta por um manto vermelho escarlate, digno de sua grandeza. Depois de tanto tempo brilhando, como uma estrela, ele logo alcançaria seu auge e morreria. Mas, sua luz vagaria pela vastidão do espaço e pelas galáxias por muito tempo depois de sua morte. Aquela luz estava extinguindo-se rápido demais. A escuridão não demorou mais nenhum instante para cobri-la. O vermelho antes brilhante agora era uma cor doentia, lavada pela água da chuva. A beleza da luz havia sido ofuscada. O que jazia ali era uma carcaça do que havia sido luz.

Luz. Não havia mais luz e sem luz apenas a escuridão restava. Uma escuridão fria e sem calor. Sombras e penumbra. Sem esperança. Um mundo sem Light, um mundo sem luz.

Agora, apenas o nada cumprimentava-o. O nada era a escuridão, o frio, as trevas, o vazio. Pois no fim, apenas o vazio e o nada aguardavam todos.

Só o nada faz sentido. O mundo é apenas o vazio.

Só existe o vazio. Só o nada faz sentido.

Só há o vazio.


End file.
